Various types of dispensing devices using inclined tracks for self-feeding of goods have been proposed. If the goods are elongated and tubular, that is, have a longitudinal dimension which is long with respect to the diametrical dimension, they can be fed from an inclined track to roll downwardly. If a customer has made a selection, for example based on a color match, and is displeased with particular selection, and wishes to replace it, rolling contact of the particular goods with a subsequent, automatically fed article is frequently difficult and may result in jamming of the dispenser.